Embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated circuit and a semiconductor memory device.
Various types of integrated circuits have been used in a semiconductor memory device. Specifically, an amplification circuit among the integrated circuits amplifies an input signal, and outputs an amplified input signal.
Although increasing an amplification rate is important in such an amplification circuit, it is much more important to accurately control a margin of an input signal in an amplification circuit for amplifying a small-sized or low-level signal.
For example, an input margin of 20 mV is generally required between inputs signals of a differential amplification circuit. However, if noise is generated, and the input margin between the input signals is reduced to 10 mV, the differential amplification circuit cannot start an amplification operation, such that a semiconductor memory device including the differential amplification circuit does not operate normally.